Attente Délivrance
by Armonie
Summary: ATTENTION SPOILER TOME 3 ! L'équipe de sauvetage du district Treize est partie pour le Capitole, afin d'aller délivrer Peeta, Johanna, Annie, et les autres vainqueurs prisonniers. Finnick, resté au Treize avec Katniss, n'a rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre leur retour, fou d'inquiétude... One-shot sur les retrouvailles de Finnick et Annie.


**Bonjour, voici un petit one-shot basé sur les retrouvailles de Finnick et d'Annie. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

**Disclaimer : Hunger Games et ses personnages appartiennent à Suzanne Collins.**

**Bonne lecture : )**

* * *

Cela fait des heures que Katniss et moi errons dans la serre aux colibris, au Treize. Des heures que nous attendons le retour du groupe de sauvetage parti au Capitole pour délivrer les anciens vainqueurs prisonniers et les ramener ici. Des heures que j'attends de pouvoir enfin la revoir et la serrer dans mes bras. Annie, mon Annie.

Il y a comme un vide en moi, je ne suis plus le même sans elle. Je suis perdu. Je deviens cinglé. Les jours défilent sans que j'y prête attention. Je ne pense qu'à elle, au mal qu'ils ont pu lui faire, et ça uniquement pour me faire souffrir, pour me détruire. Je ne dors plus et, les rares fois où je parviens à trouver le sommeil, je fais des cauchemars atroces. Quelque fois, il m'arrive de penser qu'elle est peut-être morte. C'est insupportable. Je ne peux pas perdre espoir.

Alors je fais des nœuds. Pour me changer les idées, pour oublier. Les minutes, les heures passent, et Katniss et moi faisons des nœuds, encore des nœuds, toujours des nœuds. J'ai les doigts en sang mais je continue. Des nœuds, des nœuds, des nœuds. Pour me raccrocher à quelque chose et ne pas m'écrouler.

Tard dans la nuit, l'épuisement et le désespoir me gagnent, alors je me recroqueville sur moi-même, à même le sol. Je fais venir les souvenirs heureux, pour chasser les pensées qui menacent de me rendre dingue. Je repense à notre plage, au District Quatre, au petit bateau sur lequel nous aimions partir en mer, à l'odeur de sel qui flottait dans l'air, là-bas… Peu à peu, je m'apaise.

Katniss rompt le silence :

« Es-tu tombé amoureux d'Annie tout de suite ? demande-t-elle.

- Non.

Comment expliquer ça ? Comment mettre des mots sur ce que j'ai ressenti ?

- Elle s'est imposée à moi petit à petit. »

Elle ne répond pas, le silence retombe. Nous restons perdus dans nos pensées et nos souvenirs.

Vers minuit, Haymitch entre dans la serre.

« Ils sont rentrés. On nous attend à l'hôpital. (Voyant que Katniss s'apprête à poser des tas de questions, il l'arrête d'un geste.) Je ne sais rien de plus. »

Je ne parviens pas y croire. Je le veux pourtant mais j'ai peur. Après des semaines d'attente, cela semble trop beau pour être vrai. Et si elle n'était pas avec eux ? Je reste assis par terre, incapable de me lever, avec cette seule pensée à l'esprit. _Et si elle n'était pas avec eux ?_

C'est Katniss qui est obligée de me lever et de me prendre par la main pour me conduire à l'hôpital. Pour aller voir Annie. Peut-être. Non, surement. J'ai l'impression de vivre notre trajet et notre arrivée là-bas dans un brouillard, déconnecté de mon corps. Il règne à l'hôpital une grande agitation, des gens courent dans tous les sens, poussant des brancards et des chariots, criant et hurlant. Mais je n'y prête pas attention. Une seule chose compte. Annie.

Et alors, brusquement, je reviens à la réalité. Je l'entends.

« Finnick ! Finnick ! »

C'est elle. Le simple fait d'entendre sa voix me ramène à moi, au présent. Elle est vivante. Elle court vers moi. Elle est magnifique, ses yeux verts brillent de joie, et un sourire illumine son visage. J'adore la voir sourire. Elle se jette dans mes bras, je l'enlace, et emportés par notre élan, nous nous écrasons contre un mur. Mais je ne la lâche pas. Plus jamais. Je la serre contre moi tellement fort qu'elle doit avoir du mal à respirer, mais elle ne le montre pas. Nous rions doucement, savourant l'instant. J'ai rêvé de ce moment, j'ai espéré, j'ai désespéré, et maintenant elle est là. Dans mes bras.

Après quelques minutes, je me décolle un peu d'elle et prend le temps de l'observer. Elle n'a pas énormément changé mais je remarque tout de même qu'elle a maigri. Ses cheveux sont tout ébouriffés et elle ne porte qu'un drap sur elle. Je regarde ses bras et ses jambes, ils sont couverts de bleus violacés. Une bouffée de haine m'envahit, traverse mon corps et fais bouillir mon sang. Ils l'ont battue et peut être même torturée pour lui faire avouer des informations ! A cet instant, je voudrais pouvoir tuer Snow de mes propres mains, le regarder souffrir à son tour. Si Snow était là, devant moi, je deviendrais un monstre.

Annie me regarde, et sourit. Je ne peux pas penser au Président maintenant. Il n'y a qu'elle et moi qui importons pour l'instant. Je prends sa main dans la mienne, et elle regarde nos doigts entrelacés pendant un long moment.

« Finnick, murmure-t-elle, ne lâche plus jamais ma main.

- Jamais. » je réponds.

Cette promesse, j'ai failli la tenir, je vous jure que j'ai failli. Mais je n'ai pas réussi.

* * *

**Voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review, c'est toujours encourageant de recevoir des avis : )**

**A bientôt ! **


End file.
